Naruto's rebirth
by Monkey10605
Summary: Naruto lost the battle with Sasuke at The Valley of the End but he survived. What will he do to save sasuke kill him so his body is not taken over or save him and hope for the best. Sorry not good with a summary
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fan fiction in a very long time. I thank a few people for re- kindling my writing spirit. Please write reviews, and no flames please.

Disclaimer- I wish I owned Naruto but don't have either the money or art skills to continue it or own it.

At the end of the battle at "The Valley of the End the last one standing was Sasuke. He had completely destroyed this area. Not a living thing was left in a one mile radius, so he knew he had one. After this fight he was different, now there was nothing, no emotions, no memories to bar him from gaining power and to kill his brother.

Naruto had not been killed, in fact Kyubbi had saved his life by teleporting him out at the very last minute. He landed outside the Village where Sakura found him and called for help. A few seconds later many came and helped Naruto to the hospital……

**A few months later…**

Naruto now felt better. He was feeling better after a few months in the hospital. All he thought off when he was conscious was how much Sasuke had changed. How he no longer knew Sasuke. Sasuke was so different, like he almost had no soul. Naruto knew he had failed; he had failed at saving his friend from being the next body for Orochimaru.

But…

Maybe, just maybe there was a way to save him. Naruto realized that all was not lost that all could be saved if he learned more.

Sakura had lost hope for the first month of Naruto healing. He had suffered too many injuries to ever be a Ninja, but she was wrong. Thanks to his demon he had recovered quite nicely. Sakura stayed by Naruto's side night after night and by day she was training with kakashi sensei. She realized that there was more to Naruto than she had ever realized. He was important to her and yet it was his arrogant attitude that made him so annoying, and yet there was also so much respect she had for his "I'm never going to give up" attitude

Naruto now felt better and he got out of the Hospital he was filled with confusion. He realized that if he couldn't help Sasuke he would have to kill him. He both loved Sasuke as a brother and hated him with a vengeance. He also realized that death would be the better solution for Sasuke, or is it? He just didn't know what to do.

A few months later when he realized what to do he needed help. No one would help him so one day as Naruto was wandering around aimlessly, he ran into a little demon. Not powerful but enough to knock him out. As soon as it was about to kill Naruto it was banished by a powerful ninja. The ninja woke Naruto up. (Slapping the crap out of him)

Naruto asked who he was and he replied that he was just a wandering ninja. Naruto at once asked him how'd he take out the demon and he said with a fire banishing jutsu. He also bragged about how he knew many jutsus.

Naruto decided that he wanted to train with this powerful ninja so asked him his name and would he train him. He answered with "My name is Kaosu and sure I'll train you"

Naruto asked Sakura if she wanted to come, so she said yes and as they headed out of the village, Kaosu asked Naruto and Sakura if they really wanted to do it, and they both said yes without even thinking about. They both wanted to save Sasuke and stop Orochimaru

Mokey10605: Hi I'm here with Naruto who is the star of this story.

Naruto: I hate you

Mokey10605: why?

Naruto: Because you made me lose to Sasuke

Mokey10605: Don't worry you'll get you revenge

Naruto: When

Mokey10605: Later

Naruto: When

Mokey10605: Later

Naruto:WHEN

Mokey10605: I SAID LATER, god help me not to kill this guy, oh and please review. Remember- No flames


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time:**

Naruto decided that he wanted to train with this powerful ninja so asked him his name and would he train him. He answered with "My name is Kaosu and sure I'll train you"

Naruto asked Sakura if she wanted to come, so she said yes and as they headed out of the village, Kaosu asked Naruto and Sakura if they really wanted to do it, and they both said yes without even thinking about. They both wanted to save Sasuke and stop Orochimaru

Chapter two: 

As they traveled together Kaosu realized that both ninjas had great potential. He also realized that Naruto had seen death knock on his (Naruto's) life and now Naruto was different. Sakura also was powerful as a medic ninja. She may not have had a lot of chakra but she knew how to evenly use and distribute it. He wondered why they both were asking for him to train them.

He also saw in Naruto a great power. This power was a great one capable of recreating or destroying. Naruto had a special bloodline. His power came from an ancient tribe that was both powerful and deadly.

Kaosu realized that he had to tell Naruto who he was, not just a vessel to kyubbi but his own bloodline. So one day as they took a rest and after camp was set up, he called both of them together and told them Naruto's bloodline

Mokey 10605:Sorry it's short everyone but I ran out of ideas. No one's reviewing so I'm feeling discouraged. Please read and review. Constructive criticism would be good but no flames please


	3. Chapter 3

Last time 

Kaosu was about to tell his story of Naruto's bloodline…

Chap 3 

Kaosu started his story like this "A couple of years ago one of the most powerful and esteemed groups known as the Uzamaki clan ruled. They were masters at every jutsu. They were also one of the most dangerous as they were aligned with the village hidden in the leaves. These two were some of the most powerful team. They believed that one could stop them, and yet they were wrong, dead wrong.

When Kyubbi came no one expected him to come. They had heard of him and his legendary power. The Uzamaki clan helped to fight it off but to no avail. With the last of their clan being destroyed their hope was in a young blond boy and his name Naruto. You were chosen and Kyubbi was sealed within you Naruto.

You also have the bloodline of the Uzamaki that gives you a great power. First in order for you to gain any power we must find the scroll that will give you the information on your bloodline traits. They are supposed to be legendary and yet I think you've never used them before, because you have to make a pact with the Uzamaki spirit. So after some sleeping and a night of wondering they all went to sleep and left to find Naruto's scroll.

Mokey10605:Hey Naruto nice to have you again.

Naruto: What do you want baka

Mokey10605: You know what punk( walking over to Naruto with some duct tape)

I think I'm going to put you in a closet somewhere. (After a scuffle) I got Naruto in the closet along with Joey Re my fat, and dumb idiot of an acquaintance but even then I'm not sure Naruto deserved this.

Naruto: mmfmfmmhmfmmmmmmmmm

Mokey10605: I rock and please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto Last time 

Kaosu told Naruto about his true strength…..

Chapter 4 

Naruto decided to look for the scroll as the first path to greater power.

One day as they were traveling in a nearby town they saw some people at a store being attacked. Naruto stepped in and found that it was 2 weak ninja who were being jerks. They had torn up the store because the owners had refused them free food so Naruto being honorable found them (other ninja) dishonorable. He said to them "get away from them" they heard him and laughed "You idiot you think you can beat me" I'm twice your size." Naruto answered with a yeah and the fight began. All Naruto had to do was whip out his kunai and he pinned them to the wall so easily. They were defeated and heck they were easy.

Naruto then went into the shop to check on the old couple. They were fine so they offered him food and rest for the night. They gladly accepted and stayed the night. That night the couple overheard where Naruto had come from as he was talking with his friends. They went into his room and brought him a scroll and they told him that they had found it near the Village hidden in the Leaves…

Mokey10605: Cliffhanger


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto 

**Last time-** A scroll was given to Naruto…

**Chapter 4**:

Naruto stared at the scroll and said could this be the one, and could it help unlock his power. He tried to open it and Kaosu said try to open it with blood. I heard that scrolls from the Uzamaki clan only opened to the blood of the person meant for or by another Uzamaki clan member.

Naruto used a kunai and dripped some blood on the seal. The seal broke and there it was the power of the Uzamaki…


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto- I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Last time-** The scroll opened… What more can I say Chapter 6 

The scroll opened-

Welcome fellow Uzamaki Member, by being able to open this special scroll you have made a pact with the Uzamaki spirit. You know have full activation of you powers so pay attention to what you read.

First your Bloodline is known as the Uzamaki bloodline and you blood trait is the Bantankengen known as the all powerful.

_You will have seven levels:_

_First level- Ability to analyze techniques and opponents. You will have the ability to see the Jutsu before it's actually done and know it's weakness. You will also be given measurements of your opponent and their morale, chakra level and their hand to hand level._

_Second level- You now have the abilities of the Sharingan._

_Third Level- Your second level is a little improved, you can now copy jutsus that your enemy can do. Unlike the Sharingan and level 2 this does not actually require the Jutsu to be done. _

_Fourth Level- You know have the ability to copy any jutsu even a bloodtrai. Basics like the Sharingan_

_Fifth level – You know have the ability to copy any jutsu and can also use psychic powers to see attacks before they strike._

_Sixth level- You can now slow down time by half- Takes huge amounts of chakra but Uzamaki clan has huge amount of chakra_

_Last level- You can know slow down time completely_

_Note-(You also retain the lower levels as you go higher in the levels)_

_Jutsus…_

_

* * *

__Mokey10605-Cliffhanger, hate me _


	7. Chapter 7

Mokey10605: Sorry my chapters are small but I have a small attention span Chapter 7 

In the scroll was:

First your Bloodline is known as the Uzamaki bloodline and you blood trait is the Bantankengen known as the all-powerful.

_You will have seven levels:_

_First level- Ability to analyze techniques and opponents. You will have the ability to see the Jutsu before it's actually done and know it's weakness. You will also be given measurements of your opponent and their morale, chakra level and their hand-to-hand level._

_Second level- you now have the abilities of the Sharingan._

_Third Level- Your second level is a little improved; you can now copy jutsus that your enemy can do. Unlike the Sharingan and level 2 this does not actually require the Jutsu to be done. _

_Fourth Level- you know has the ability to copy any jutsu even a blood trait. Basics like the Sharingan_

_Fifth level – You know have the ability to copy any jutsu and can also use psychic powers to see attacks before they strike._

_Sixth level- you can now slow down time by half- takes huge amounts of chakra but Uzamaki clan has huge amount of chakra_

_Last level- you can know slowly down time completely_

_Note- (You also retain the lower levels as you go higher in the levels)_

_You also have a change in colors. It changes your eye color to silver and each level will add another circle around your eye._

_You also have an increase in your chakra, speed and strength. You also now have an easier way to spread chakra throughout your body. _

Jutsus 

**_Torero no to_**_- you have the ability to teleport to any area you've been to. The first few times you use it, it will take a lot of chakra and energy._

**_Hanshoku no issai- this will temporarily multiply all your strength and speed but takes a lot of chakra_**

**_Suterusu no musei_ - This jutsu will make you invisible to the naked eye and also make you a little lighter to make you more silent and also not have a scent.**

**_Isei no bomu- it's a little bomb, which launches chakra, bombs at opponent. They will follow moving targets._**

**_Saimin no jutsu- it will allow you to take over the enemy and make them your willing minions. Has a lasting effect to help you reactivate their hypnotism_**

**_Banrai no isshuu- your feet become charged with lightning allowing you to use a thunder kick._**

**Desperate Jutsu- All these take a huge amount of chakra to use**

**_Rokotsu no Garandou- This jutsu helps you open up a void that will suck everything in_**

**_Konton no tama- A ball of all elements appears in your hand and destroys everything but the user in a I mile radius_**

**_Konton no yuukai- Allows you to merge with any element, For example; You can fuse and hide in a stream at will._**

**Super jutsu- Drains you of all chakra except for 1 percent**

**_Kayouhen no jutsu- this will allow you to fuse with any willing person_**

**_Kaijin no jutsu- Impossible to avoid, it destroys everything wita an explosion of chakra decimating everything within a given area of the level of your chakra_**

**_zen'yu no jutsu- This allows you to heal people giving them a little of your life force, even to raise them from the dead if they died just a short while ago(one hour). Takes a week of rest to recover from this technique. _**

These are all the things that an Uzamki clan member will learn and it will give you great power. Use your strength well.

Than Naruto saw something that scared him-

_P.S.- Dear Naruto, _

_This is another clan member who tells you that because you are fused with kyubbi you have a special power that gives you the ability to also see others who have sealed demons within them. Your special power being a Uzamaki is that you can steal other demons or their demon powers, there fore increasing your own chakra. Be careful and be wise with your powers and who you work with._

Naruto than knew what he had to do…

For about a month Naruto was training while Sakura went to train with Kaosu. After a month Naruto had managed to achieve level two Bantankengen, all the regular Jutsus, and 2 desperate Jutsu.

After a month Naruto realized that the only way to unlock his other powers was to go on real training either Kaosu. So once again they set off…


End file.
